Conventional methods and systems for sharing state information can be inefficient in terms of resource usage or in predictability of performance. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the figures.